


I Forgive You

by YaoiRhythm



Series: Of Rivals and Protags [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Green just wants to see Red again., Green's Raticate is mentioned, M/M, Prof. Oak psychologically abuses Green., Red actually talks, Red has immense guilt, Shit went down and it's not Red in the Hall of Fame, Something happened after Red's team was put in the Hall of Fame, Takes place during GSC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: Behind closed doors, anything can happen. Horrible things can happen. No matter how confident and egotistical one can seem, they can be falling apart.





	I Forgive You

With every triumph Red had over Green, something bad would happen. 

Usually it was just minor, but two particular times, it was harsh beyond belief. 

On the SS Anne, after hearing of Green's defeat, Oak managed to force a password out of Green. After that, he took Raticate. The next time Green would see that Raticate would be in the Pokémon Tower.

After Green's defeat at the League, psychological abuse followed.

And Red couldn't stand the guilt, so he left. 

 

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Gym Leader dude!" Gold yelled, running through the Viridian Gym, "You talked about having a friend who went missing three years ago, right?"

"Yeah... Don't talk about him, please. I don't wanna start crying in front of you, of all people," the Gym Leader replied, a slight bit annoyed.

"What did he look like? I wanna make sure of somethin'!" the younger boy exclaimed.

"If I must... Brown hair, he dressed to live up to his name, baseball cap, stuff like that."

"Was his name Red?"

"Yeah..."

"I THINK I KNOW WHERE YOU CAN LOOK!" Gold, yelled without warning.

"Where?"

"Mt. Silver. I'll be your guide!"

"...If this is a prank, I'll throw you off the summit," Green replied. 

Green didn't get annoyed at hearing Red's name out of ill-will to the latter or something. It was because he was afraid of finding him, battling him, losing, and being abused. He missed Red. He missed being his Rival. He was just scared of being Red's rival, at the same time. He didn't want to suffer. But at the same time, nothing would fill him with more joy than to see Red's face again. Would Red bring suffering or happiness back into Green's life?

Mt. Silver was bigger than Green had remembered it being. After a rather large amount of walking, Gold lead him to a chamber that he had claimed to have seen Red in. 

Sure enough, a familiar face turned to see who had found him. A familiar face that had changed from one of emotionlessness to one of fear, guilt, and underlying glee. 

Red froze, but Green didn't.

All in an instant, it seemed, Green ran to Red, enveloped him in a hug, took off his hat, and gave him a rather passionate kiss on the lips.

It was an "in the moment" kind of thing, but neither boy could complain.

"S-Sorry!" Green exclaimed, but seeing how Red buried his face into the taller boy's chest and returned the hug, there might not have been a point in apologizing. "D-Did you like that...?" Green asked, flustered. Red looked up at Green, and wordlessly nodded. 

* * *

Red and Green snuck into the former's house, up the stairs, and into Red's bedroom.

They weren't planning on sleeping together, at least in that sense. 

Red stripped down to his boxers, then plopped down in his bed. Green, still blushing, followed suit, grasping red protectively.

"Why did you leave?" Green asked.

"I felt guilty. Your psycho of a grandfather killed your Raticate and abused you because of me..."

"It's not your fault, Red. I'm glad to have you back."

"Hey, Green?"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't this feel like... second nature to you...?" Red asked.

Green pondered for a second, then nodded. 

"I'm happy..." Red stated, before drifting off to sleep.

Green wasn't about to let go. He didn't care if Red's mom were to catch them.

Soon, both boys were sleeping.

 

 

* * *

Red's mom got home from the movies not long after her son and his newfound lover got home and fell asleep. She saw wet footprints leading into Red's room. Burglars?!

She armed herself with a frying pan, and snuck upstairs. When she opened the door, she saw Red and Green cuddling, and decided to just leave. She'd bring it up sometime else.


End file.
